Watch me Burn
by SkyyRyder
Summary: Delphine Sommers is just your normal teenage girl, one that happens to be in a rocky relationship with everyone's favorite bad boy, Reid Garwin. This is the story of their volatile relationship.
1. Chapter 1

guess who's back, back again? skyy is back, tell a friend. lmao. so yeah, i'm back - i think. but i've got a new one for you guys. be sure to tell me what you think!

* * *

**Watch Me Burn**

**Chapter 001**  
The sound of birds chirping, feet bustling and people chattering was the current background noise for the kids at Spenser Academy that had decided to take their lunches outside to eat out on the patio. One of those students was Delphine Sommers; a brunette senior who lived for music. But that wasn't the only thing that she practically lived for. There was one other very important person in her life – Reid Garwin.

Reid, to most people came off as womanizing jackass that didn't care about anyone else but himself, and sometimes that was hitting the nail-on-the-head. But other times, he was Delphine's sole purpose for breathing. Sure, that sounded a tad bit extreme for a senior who had really only dated two other guys before winding up with Spenser's resident 'Bad Boy'. Though, she couldn't really argue with that. Reid wasn't exactly the best guy in town – that was for sure – but Delphine wasn't exactly everyone's idea of what Reid looked for in a girl.

She wasn't the usual bubbly, ditzy cheerleader or resident whore that would literally sleep with him at the drop of a dime. Reid had actually worked to get to know Delphine and it had been a couple of months of dating before he finally got in her pants. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the thought of it. She had been a virgin when they had first started dating and that was one of the main reasons that she was hesitant to sleep with him. The second reason was because she was afraid that once he got what she thought he wanted that he would ditch her and she had fell for him rather quickly. It really hadn't taken long for her to find herself completely enamored by the blonde Son of Ipswich.

Though their relationship was far from perfect, that was for damn sure. They weren't the perfect couple that everyone thought of when they thought of someone 'taming' the bad boy. No, they tended to fight like cats and dogs. If it wasn't one thing it was another, but for whatever reason something always seemed to pull them back together. Maybe it was the fact that they loved each other, perhaps they were just too comfortable with one another. Either way, nothing seemed to be able to break their bond – no matter how intense their fights may get.

Delphine's hazel eyes snapped up when she heard the sound of tray slapping against the hard stone of the table she was sitting at. A smirk tugged at her lips when she came face to face with her boyfriend. Licking her lips she gave a slight toss of her head to let her bangs escape her eyes. **"You didn't call me last night."** His words were sharp and accusatory. Delphine pressed her lips together before opening her mouth to answer him, though the blonde teenager didn't give her a chance to do so, **"I told you to call me when you got in, and you didn't."**

Dark hair fell over her shoulders and she gave her head a slight shake, **"I got busy, I didn't have a chance to call you. I'm sorry."** She apologized quickly, not really wanting to fight at the moment. Though she knew full-and-well if he started to get snarky with her she wouldn't hesitate to snap back at him. She had gotten busy the previous night, she had band practice with her friends, plus she had to help her mother watch her little brother. **"Rehearsals ran late and I had to watch Carter."** She explained to him.

Reid's full, pink lips pursed for a second. She could see the defiance that battled in his bright blue eyes. He was mulling over the words she had just spoken and trying to decide whether or not he believed her. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she gave a slight look that told him to just come out and say something already. She didn't need to voice her words, she never really did. Reid knew her well enough that he could pinpoint exactly what she was thinking – it seemed to be a gift of his.

**"Alright, fine…"** He stated reaching out to grab his water bottle. **"I have swim practice after school."** He stated, though Delphine already knew this. She was good friends with Reid's best friend, Tyler Simms, another one of the infamous Sons of Ipswich. They shared the last period together and he had told her all about how they had swim practice and Reid wouldn't be available until after that. Delphine nodded her head slightly and picked at her salad in front of her. She hadn't been very hungry lately and she didn't want to hear it from Reid if she wasn't eating something.

Licking her lips slowly she swallowed, **"The band wanted to get together tonight and discuss possibly playing a set at Nicky's next weekend. But, just call me when you're done with practice and I'll come over or you can come over… or whatever."**

**"Alright, but I'll be sure to actually call you."** Reid stated a little snap in his tone.

Delphine narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head a bit, **"Seriously, Reid?"** Pressing her lips together to continued a small smile broke out on the blonde's face and she shook her head laughing a bit. Sometimes she never knew if he was joking, or if he was being completely serious. It wasn't until the smile broke on his face or a laugh escaped his lips that she knew whether or not she could relax or not.

She could relax, at least for now. Running a hand through her recently dyed hair, she looked down at her food and then back to him. **"So, a gig at Nicky's, huh?"** He asked taking a bite out of his burger. Delphine watched as he chewed the burger. There were certain things about Reid Garwin that people didn't know. One of them being that he chewed his food exactly twenty-one times before swallowing. The blonde Son of Ipswich was a bit obsessive-compulsive about certain things in his life – the number of times he chewed his food was one of them. It was small quirks like that, which seemed to keep Delphine interested. The small, almost insignificant, things that she had picked up along the way.

**"Yeah, I talked to Nicky about it last weekend and he said it was a good idea." **Licking her lips, Delphine glanced around the patio and noticed Tyler coming up behind them. Reid followed her gaze and lifted his chin to his brunette best friend. It didn't take long for the brunette to join them at the table, and soon after a few other bodies filtered in next to them. It was times like these that Delphine cherished sometimes, it was some of the quieter times between herself and Reid because neither of them felt comfortable arguing in front of their friends.

However, both Tyler and Delphine's best friend Madison had witnessed all out yelling matches – the two liked to forget that those every happened and sometimes pretended like nothing happened. It seemed better that way. Madison and Tyler both would just shrug it off and go about their business, knowing that the two of them would figure it out between themselves eventually.

**"Hey Dells, Madi told me that you guys might do a show over at Nicky's in a couple of weeks, that true?"** Delphine looked up to meet the bright blue eyes of Caleb's girlfriend, Sarah. A small smile formed on Delphine's face and she nodded her head a little bit.

**"Yeah, we're gonna talk about it tonight actually, Nicky thinks it'll be a great idea… he might start having some of the local bands play on Friday Nights, not that he really needs more people in the bar, but he thought it'd be a good way to show of Ipswich's hidden talent."** She shrugged her shoulders a little bit and smile when Reid tossed her a wink. He knew that music was something that she loved, just like she knew that he lived to swim. It was an understanding between the two of them – even if things seemed crazy between them – they always seemed to be able to agree on that one topic. Nothing came between Reid and his swimming and vice versa when it came to Delphine and her music.

Delphine's music was the only thing that ever seemed to be consistent in her life. Her mother was in and out of rehab, her father was god knows where - with god knows who. And her little brother, well Delphine really didn't have much in common with the little guy, as much as she loved him they were just too far apart in age to have any sort of real bond. Music, however, got her through all the rough times. Through the lows with her mom, with her dad and with Reid it always seemed to pull her out of the hole she was in. It was the only thing that could truly make her smile when all else seemed to be failing. It was her love - her life - other than Reid.

Reid was a close second. He was literally nipping at the heals of music. When things with Reid were good, they were really great. They just had this bond that no one could seem to penetrate. It was unbreakable - except from the inside, but even thing they seemed to find their way back together. Though when things were bad, it was like all hell broke loose. Their last fight had resulted in her getting stitches from a cut she got while cleaning up a picture frame that she had thrown at his head. She had thought that it was the end then. It had gotten pretty intense and Reid was literally about to go crazy on her when she threw the picture frame at him - luckily he had ducked - and threw him out of her house. It wasn't a pretty scene that was for sure - but they had somehow managed to get past it all and were now back together.

They had gotten in to a few spats since then, but nothing as bad as that night. They both had said some pretty hurtful things and it only took about two days before they were back on good terms. A lot of the time, Delphine thought that he only wanted to make up for the make up sex - though she knew it was more than that. They loved each other and they were bound to get back together in due time. Pressing her lips together, she pushed the thought out of her head and turned back to the conversation with the group.

She loved his friends, they were all extremely nice and welcoming - no matter what. She knew that when they were fighting Reid had said some pretty cruel things about her - but they turned the other cheek as soon as she was back in to the circle. The guys were great about it and so were the girls. It didn't take long for her to become friends with them when she started dating Reid - they just made it so easy for her. It was hard to not like any of them - even when she wasn't talking to Reid. They were as much her friends as they were his, at this point and Reid knew that. He could try and get them to stop talking to her, but they probably never would - unless something really bad went down between them. Though, Delphine hoped that things would start getting better now. She didn't want to have to go through what they had gone through recently and if things got that bad she didn't know what was going to happen next time things got even worse. 

* * *

So, taking a tad bit of a different approach. Tell me what you think. (:


	2. Chapter 2

well, i'm really glad that you guys like this. i'm hoping to be able to update regularly, so just hang tight with me. i'm trying my best to get back in the swing of things! 33

* * *

**Chapter 002**  
Reid felt the power taking over him. It felt incredible, like a drug, it got him high in a sense. It made him feel good; really good. It pissed him off that he couldn't use his powers, freely. They were given to them for a reason. Why couldn't they just use when they wanted to? Why couldn't he just use to his heart's content? Stupid curse. Everything had a catch these days. It just didn't make sense to him. He was rich, handsome and smart. Why couldn't he have his cake and eat it, too?

It was a no-brainer that Caleb was going to get on his case, maybe Reid even craved that attention a little bit. It was something he knew would happen the second the urge hit him to use his powers. His ascension was only a few weeks away and Caleb was getting on his nerves more and more as the day neared. Reid didn't care what happened to him really – no one else did, so why should he? Sure, he knew his girlfriend loved him and his friends cared for him – but what abou this parents? Nope, they never showed him what love was, so how was Reid supposed to know?

His mother and father were always gone. His mother out spending his father's money and his father out spending his money on other women. The only reason they were still married was because of some unwritten rules from the Covenant. Meredith Garwin knew about the Covenant therefore divorce wasn't an option. Joseph Garwin was just a womanizing man, that was never around. Ever. Reid could barely tell you what his father looked like – though the man looked quite a bit older than his actual age – thanks to the curse of The Power. But, he had been able to handle the urge – resist it practically.

The only person in the Garwin family that Reid was close to was his grandfather. He was the only person that had taught Reid about life – about compassion. Sure, Reid was a hot head and could be a complete asshole, but he had a soft side that not many people saw. When things with Delphine were going great, he could be the sweetest boyfriend - even more so than Caleb or Pogue. And when it came to his grandfather, Reid was always there for the older man, like he had always been there for him.

Orville Garwin was a man of taste and had always done things with the highest regard for other people. At the age of sixty-two he was diagnosed with a life-threatening disease called Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. It started off with mood swings and then complete personality change – so much so that Reid was scared to visit his grandfather that he loved dearly – but he still did it. This also caused a major mood swing with Reid and caused a lot of his tempermental behaviours recently. There was no cure or antidote for what his grandfather has and the old man is slowly getting worse as the weeks pass on.

The doctor's didn't give him long to live at all. He had made it past the last year, but Orville has told Reid on countless occasions that he's going to come visit him one day and he won't be there anymore. Reid hoped and prayed that every time that he went to visit he wasn't greeted with an empty room or a solemn looking nurse. It would probably kill Reid to know that the only person in his family that gave a damn about him was no longer here.

This was the one thing that Reid wished his powers could fix. He honestly wished that they could cure his grandfather, but it would literally kill Reid to cure his grandfather. The amount of power that it would take would send him riveting to the edge of death himself. His grandfather wouldn't allow it. Reid had talked to him about getting the other guys to do it, maybe if they all chipped in it wouldn't be so bad – but he knew he was only kidding himself. There wasn't enough power between the four of them to do it – if they tried they'd all look about their father's age and that wasn't something he wanted to try and explain to Delphine – or anyone else for that matter.

Shaking the depressing thoughts away, Reid let his powers move through his veins. By now his eyes were black as night and his teeth were set tightly. He was just messing around, feeling the tickle that using gave him. The refreshing feelings coming over him as he let his keys fall in to his hand. Not that he really needed them, he could have started his car without them if he really wanted, but he just felt like messing around before heading over to Nicky's. It was going to be in full swing tonight. He was sure of that. Delphine's band was going to be playing and he couldn't wait to just sit back and have a couple of beers.

They were good, he knew that and it meant a lot to her and he supported her as much as he could. Even though he felt like her band came before him, he didn't know how much of that he really liked, but he wasn't going to say anything to her. The only thing that really irked him about the band was that her ex-boyfriend was the drummer. Even more so that irked him was that Reid heard that he still had feelings for Delphine. That made his blood boil and he could swear that he had seen them flirting a few times – but Reid tried his best to keep his cool. Though the way Della acted sometimes made that very difficult.

He always found that she was far too defensive when it came to Kyle, but who was he to tell her that she couldn't be friends with him? He was in her band after all and Reid knew exactly what that meant to her. Grumbling slightly under his breath as he climbed into his truck, he had a bad feeling about tonight. He knew that he was going to have to deal with Caleb, but maybe he could avoid him – at least for as long as possible. Or maybe Caleb wouldn't say anything to him in hopes of not ruining Delphine's big night. Reid snorted at the thought, Caleb was far too 'mightier than thou' to just let it slide. As soon as he locked eyes on Reid he'd have something to say to the blonde – he just knew it.

Heading towards Nicky's he wondered what was in store for him tonight. He was hoping for just an easy going night, without any drama – but that was always wishful thinking. There was something always going on whether they all wanted it to or not. Whether it was Aaron causing a scene, Kira trying to get with one of them, someone trying to get with one of their girls, or someone just being a complete douchebag – it never ceased.

Pulling up to the bar, he hopped out of the sports car and locked it behind himself. Adjusting his red graphic t-shirt, he ducked his head and headed inside of the smokey bar. His brows arched slightly when he looked up and saw Delphine setting up by the main area of the bar, a grin was plastered on her face as she talked to her bandmate Summer. Glancing around he found Tyler talking up some cute blonde by the bar and the other two were nowhere to be seen – yet. Reid headed straight to the bar and clasped his hand on Tyler's shoulder in greeting. Smiling he lifted his chin to Nicky and ordered a beer. Licking his lips, he waited for the frothy beverage, turning slightly to watch Delphine as she moved an amp across the floor. The girl had some muscle hidden under her small frame and Reid always found it quite sexy when she was assembling the stage for a gig – or even taking it down. There was something about such a small girl being able to handle so much that just excited him.

A dashing grin spread across his face when she looked up and saw him. Her green eyes lit up and a grin spread across her beautiful features. There was something so welcoming about her smile that made Reid want nothing more than to have her in his arms. Winking over at her, he watched as she finished plugging in the amp, pulling up her cargo pants as she literally ran over to him and tossed herself into his arms. It felt like ages since he had seen her and it was so nice to feel her warm body against his own. Pulling back slightly, he placed a lingering kiss on her full lips.

**"Hello to you, too, gorgeous."** He laughed playfully. Licking his lips he looked over her face before glancing behind her at the set. **"Excited?"**

**"You wouldn't even believe it if I told you…"** She grinned widely, keeping her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Things had been so good between them the last week and a half. The fights were pretty much non-existent and things were just… incredible. Delphine couldn't be happier and she hoped that they remained that way**. "We're supposed to go on around nine, think everyone will be here?"** She asked glancing around and noticing that Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate weren't there.

Reid grinned a bit at the worry that etched over her face for a moment, he shook his head and brushed her unruly dark hair from her face, **"Don't sweat it. You know Sarah and Kate wouldn't miss it for the world, so you know that Caleb and Pogue will be there right with them when they walk through the doors."** Sure it was something that Reid wasn't looking forward to, but he didn't want Delphine to worry about it. Smiling down at her, he loved to see her like this. So happy and full of life, it made him know he was doing a good job as her boyfriend and keeping her happy. He just hoped that he could keep it that way.

Her smile grew and that made Reid feel like everything in the world was align, she rested her head on his chest and hugged him even tighter, **"Ahhh, I'm so glad you're here. I'm so nervous, but so excited… it's insane." **Delphine had never felt so jittery in her life. She couldn't seem to settle her nerves, but to Reid it was incredibly adorable to see her like this.

**"Like I'd miss this? You kiddin' me?"** He asked with a big silly grin on his face. He didn't want his earlier thoughts to mess up her night. Delphine's smile grew even larger, she placed another quick kiss on his lips and heard someone snicker behind them. Glancing over her shoulder, she rolled her eyes when she noticed one of Reid's infamous groupies standing not far from them. Shaking her head a bit, she pressed her lips together nad looked back at Reid. **"Ignore them."** He told her quietly, letting his hands move down her back, resting comfortably on her curvy hips. Della shook her head a bit, to get the thoughts that were swimming around out. Leaning in to him she inhaled deeply.

**"I don't want you to be too far away, I wrote a song for you."** She smiled up at him. **"I hope you like it… it took me forever to get it right."** Reid's blue eyes widened a little bit and he couldn't help but feel flattered that his girlfriend had written a song about him. He had never had anything written about him – well at least not in this sense. And by the look on her face he could tell that she had put a lot of thought in to it.  
**  
"I can't wait to hear it."** Reid stated, pulling away long enough to take a sip of his beer that Nicky had placed on the counter. **"You should finish setting up, I"ll be here when you get done, promise."**

Delphine nodded her head slighlty and let go of him. Giving him one last quick kiss, she jogged back over to her band members and finished helping them set up for their set. Reid sat back and watched as Tyler turned ot him, the blonde he had been talking to was gone now. Tyler let his dark blue eyes set on his best friend.

"**You know Cale is gonna have your ass."** He stated firmly. Tyler had learned a long time ago that arguing with Reid was pointless. The blonde was giong to do what he wanted and he didn't care what consequences came from it. Most of the time, anyway.

Reid rolled his eyes and shrugged, **"I don't really care. Tonight is not about Caleb. Tonight is about Della." **Reid pointed out. **"And if Caleb ruins Della's night, Ried is going to be pised off and have **_**his**_** ass."** The blonde smirked at his brunette friend and took another sip of his beer. **"So, who was the dame?" **Tyler lifted a shoulder and smirked over at his best friend. Reid laughed a bit and shook his head, **"Turning in to me, huh?"**

**"Someone has to take over now that you're tied down."** Tyler laughed a little bit and shook his head. Reid licked his lips and ordered a beer for Tyler. He needed a drinking buddy for the night and he knew he could rely on Tyler to do just that.

Throwing back a few drinks with Tyler as Delphine and her band finished setting up, Reid was in a substantially good mood. Though, that mood didn't last long as the front door to Nicky's opened and four bodies moved through it. The two girls that came in with the older two member's of the Covenant rushed over to Delphine and scooped her up in a huge hug and chatted for a bit before tugging her off to the bathroom – probbaly getting her ready for her big gig. He rolled his eyes a bit and let his smirk fall slightly when he noticed Calbe had that look on his face. Smirking a bit he shook his head.

**"What's going on fellas?"** Tyler questioned, before anyone else could say anything.

**"Not much, hey Nicky can I get another round for us…"** Pogue questioned, waving his hand to the four of them. He knew Caleb wasn't really in the mood to drink, but he figured it might loosen them all up a little bit. Nicky nodded his head and got right to it. He placed the four mugs on the counter and each member of the Covenant took one.

Taking a sip of the dirnk, Caleb looked at Reid, **"We need to talk."**

Lips purse, Reid rolled his eyes, **"Can't this wiat until later? I relaly don't want to ruin Della's night."**

Caleb's dark eyes narrowed slightly at the blonde, **"Who said anythign about ruining Della's night?" ** He questioned.

**"You and I both know that when we have our little **_**talks**_** they don't usually end in rainbows and unicorns."** Reid stated with a knowing smirk on his face, taking another sip of his beer. **"And having me in a bad mood will not be good… trust me."**

Caleb set his beer down and shook hishead, **"Outside, now."**

Reid glanced at Caleb, the older boy's jaw was set tightly. He glanced at Tyler and then at Pogue before retuning his blue gaze to Caleb's. **"Fine, whatever, you want to talk… let's go fucking talk then."**

Pressing his lips together, he slammed his half-empty beer down before stalking outside behind Caleb. He wasn't looking forward to this. Not in the slightes. He knew that only bad things were going to come of him and Caleb talking. The last thing he wanted to do right now was argue with Caleb because that was going to put him in a sour mood for the rest of the night. And that meant ruining Delphine's night. He was already getting agitated and Caleb's mouth hadn't even opened as the back door slammed closed behind them.


End file.
